Harry Potter and the Power of Magic
by christhakor
Summary: Fate had not been kind to a certain Harry.J.Potter. Now he decides to change his destiny. Powerful Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power of Magic

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't make any money by writing this book. The events take place after Harry defeats Voldemort. When her wife Ginny dies, Harry discovers that he loves Hermione and not Ginny. He attempts to undo this mistake and travel back in time to change his fate and he is far stronger this time too.**

 **Chapter 1 – Going back to the Past**

Harry woke up from his terrible nightmare. He had dreamed that he was being destroyed by Lord Voldemort himself. For a second he didn't knew who he was. He was scared. He tried to ask himself questions. _I am Harry James Potter…. I had travelled from the future to the past so that I could change my future._ He tried to ask himself where he was but couldn't get the answer. He tried hard and he remembered what had happened the last night when he came to the past.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Harry had done it. He was back to his past. But it was too dark to see anything. He guessed that he was in the cupboard where he slept when he was young and lived with the dursleys. At that moment a female voice spoke "Wake up you lazy bones. It's time you make dinner for us." Harry immediately recognized the voice was of her Aunt Petunia. Harry gave the doors of the cupboard a slight push and it swung open. He walked towards the kitchen where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were sitting at the dining table and Aunt Petunia was busy making the breakfast._

 _When Uncle Vernon noticed that Harry was staring at him. He shouted_

" _What are you staring at Boy? Is there something on my face?"_

" _Oh nothing I just wanted to know what today's date is."_

" _It's 1 January of course."_

" _Looks like he has lost his memory, Dad" said Dudley._

 _1 January. If his memory served him well tomorrow was the date when he was going to get the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But before he could get the letter he had to take revenge from the Dursleys for torturing him for so many years. He was going to destroy the three of them. Slowly he got his hand on his magic wand and prepared himself for the killing curse Avada Kedavara. He got his wand out and held it in front of Uncle Vernon._

" _What are you doing boy? Keep that stick inside. Don't try to scare me."_

" _Shut up you bastard, this is a wand and I am going to destroy you ALL for the troubles I had to went through."_

" _AVADA KEDAVARA MAXIMUS", as soon as he said those words many thick beams exploded from the end of Harry's Wand. The strong green beams of light hit the three of them and in an instant all the three of them were disappeared as if they didn't exist. It had taken Harry much energy to perform the spell. It would take him some time before he would get used to his past self body. He decided that he would take some rest so that his magical core power's would be restored and with that he made his way to Dudley's bedroom which was now his taking note that Dudley was now no more._

 _Flashback End_

 _Now that Harry was dressed and had bathed, he went down and knew that the letter of Hogwarts would be arriving at any time. He waited as he sat on the sofa. After a few minutes an owl entered the house from an opened window and dropped a letter on his lap which had a seal of an H divided into 4 parts each having a different animal. A griffin, a snake, a raven, and a pig. Harry immediately knew that it was the letter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't make any money by writing this book. Last time we saw how Harry destroys the Dursleys and the chapter ends at the moment Harry receives the letter from Hogwarts.**

 **Chapter 2** **– Getting Ready for Hogwarts**

Harry sat there for a moment. He finally had the letter from Hogwarts in his hand. He opened the letter and knew what was written on it.

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Harry Potter_

 _The smallest room in the house_

 _Mr. Harry Potter, we are glad to inform you that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will spend 7 years learning magic. Behind is a list of books which you will require for your first year at Hogwarts._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry checked behind to see a list of books, parchment, and some quills which he had to bring for his first year. He was also allowed to bring a pet if he wished. After reading the letter Harry thought about how he was going to get to The Leaky Cauldron. The secret passageway to Diagon Alley where he could buy his stuff was located there and most importantly Gringgotts. Gringgotts was probably the safest place to keep anything secured but Hogwarts was more safer than Gringgotts. Harry thought that it was best if he used apparition as he didn't knew how to drive a car and the next moment Harry was outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry went inside and recognized Tom, the owner of Leaky Cauldron but before Harry could go to greet Tom he was surrounded by all the people who were in the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone wanted to shake hands with Harry the-boy-who-lived. After Tom got everyone settled down he and Harry sat down together. It was Tom who spoke first.

"Harry what are you doing here and why are you alone?" Tom asked.

"I had just received a letter from Hogwarts Mr. Tom and I am here to buy my books, quills, parchment and all that school stuff and it was written in the letter that I could buy it from Diagon Alley which is in The Leaky Cauldron but I don't see the alley anywhere. Can you tell me where the alley is Mr. Tom? "Harry said.

"Well the Diagon Alley is hidden inside the Leaky Cauldron Harry, come with me I will show you where it is located." Tom said. He took Harry to small area which had particularly nothing there. Just a set of bricks which could be seen which had not been covered by a red paint.

Tom went forward and touched the bricks in a strange manner and finally on the last brick he had touched, took out his wand and tapped the brick. The next moment the bricks slowly moved to both the sides until Diagon Alley could be seen.

"Harry will you be able to buy all the things you want your own?" said a worried Tom.

"Yes, Mr. Tom don't worry I will be able to buy all the things on my own." Harry said.

Tom wasn't sure at first but Harry said "Please Mr. Tom I will be safe after all I am the-boy-who-lived. What can happen to me?"

"Ok Harry if you say so and be careful." Tom said.

"I will be careful Mr. Tom." Harry said and went towards Diagon Alley. On entering Diagon Alley Harry went directly towards Gringgotts so that he could get his money and get information on the property he owned, the abilities he had, the magical artifacts and objects which needed to be collected, and most importantly the money he had in all his vaults.

On entering Gringgotts the first thing Harry did was asked a free goblin for Olden Haddock, the head goblin of Gringgotts London branch. Harry knew that Olden would surely have all the information on all the necessities he needed. The goblin that had to take permission from Olden had returned and had asked Harry to come with him who took Harry to an office room like chamber. The Goblin who had accompanied Harry went away when the Goblin who was seated told him to.

"Mr. Potter if I am not wrong?" said the Goblin.

"Yes I am Harry James Potter and you are Olden Haddock the head goblin here?" Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you are right I am Olden Haddock the head goblin of Gringgotts London Branch. What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" Olden Haddock asked.

"Well I wanted to know which properties I own, the artifacts and special items I have, the money in my vaults and the main powers I have." said Harry.

"You can get all the information you want but first we must test your blood." Olden took out a bowl and a knife from a drawer and told Harry to make a cut on his finger and drop his blood in the bowl. Harry did so and after he dropped some drops of blood the bowl glowed red then blue then green and finally yellow after which it disappeared and the place where the bowl was located was a parchment.

"This parchment has all the information written in it Mr. Potter, you may open and read it." Olden said.

Harry opened the parchment and read the contents of the parchment. He was shocked.

 **Sorry Folks for not updating earlier but I was unable to access my account and also because I wanted this chapter to be a bit long that I took so much time. Hope you liked it and keep giving your precious reviews as it helps e understand how my story is progressing. The next chapter we will see how Harry gets the founders four's abilities and powers (Yep Harry is the heir of the four founders) and also see the other information which was written in the parchment. One more thing should I make Dumbles good or bad? Please give me your thoughts in the reviews section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also don't make any money by writing this book. I am also very sorry that I left the story and didn't update my story. Anyways, last time we saw that Harry goes to Gringgotts and manages to get his hands on his powers, artifacts and treasure.**

 **Chapter 3 – The ride to Hogwarts**

It was just too much for Harry James Potter. He couldn't believe that he had so much of power and treasury. According to the parchment which was in his hands it said :

 **The properties and treasuries owned by Harry J Potter**

 **The philosopher's stone (gift by Nicolas himself to Harry on his birth ; not claimed)**

 **The advanced cloak of invisibility (to be given to Harry by James Potter the owner of the cloak; not claimed)**

 **The Guidance to creating Spells by Merlin (hereditary property handed down from the time of Merlin to the family of Potters ; not claimed)**

 **The Sword of Gryfindor (proof of strength and courage showcased by Potters during dark times. Makes the current owner(Harry J Potter) eligible by blood to own the shares of Gryffindor at Hogwarts ; not claimed)**

 **The true Elder Wand (Made by the founder of the Potter family given to the the heir of the previous potter ; not claimed)**

 **Salazar Slytherin's Locket (Was given as a sign of thanks from the descendant of Salazar Slytherin to the Potters for saving his life. Makes the current owner eligible to own the shares of slytherin; not claimed)**

 **The Book of Knowledge by Rowena Ravenclaw (Given by Rowena to the ancestors of the Potter family for helping her innumerable times. . Makes the current owner eligible to own the shares of ravenclaw; not claimed)**

 **The Forbidden book of Charms by Helga Hufflepuff (Written by Helga Hufflepuff and was given to the Potter's for safekeeping from prying eyes and also allowing them to use the books charm; not claimed)**

The parchment also listed the ancient and noble houses and all the properties owned by Harry. But Harry was more shocked to see that he held ancient artifacts from the four founders of Hogwarts. "Mr. Olden are you sure all the artifacts and the properties listed in this parchment belongs to me?" Harry asked still not sure that how could he have his hands on all this things. He knew that he owned all the ancient and noble houses listed by the parchment but couldn't deny the fact that he did not own all this stuff."Mr. Potter whatever is stated by the parchment of true ownership makes you the owner of all the stuff. Now do you wish Mr. Potter to claim all these properties along with all the other artifacts?"Olden the goblin asked.

"Yeah Mr. Olden. It would be wise to claim it all right now if I can." Said Harry

"Ok then Mr. Potter I would like you to use this dagger to drop some of your blood into this bowl" Olden said waving his hand which made a dagger and a bowl appear from thin air. Harry took the dagger and cut it on one of his finger and allowed some blood to drop in the bowl. The bowl changed its color to deep red as Harry's blood dropped in it. Then it sparkled for some moment and the red liquid disappeared. The finger from which Harry's blood had dropped also healed itself. Knowing this would happen Olden said "Well Mr. Potter that signifies that you are indeed the son of Mr. James Potter and are so allowed to inherit all the artifacts. Though you would have to wait till you are 18 to claim all the property except Potter Manor which you can claim with all the other artifacts." Saying this Olden led Harry out of the room and towards a cart which led them to a gigantic door which had different and precious jewels nicely decorated around the door. Surprisingly Olden asked for a key and Harry said that he had none. Olden said he was supposed to have the key but nonetheless did the ritual he had done before in his office. The door slowly shimmered and then finally disappeared. The room looked like a royal treasure room. Tons of artifacts were neatly arranged in different cubes of glass. Olden led Harry to a glass cube which held a small casket of gold. Opening it Olden said, "This Mr. Potter contains your parent's last will before they died. You may read it." Handing over the casket to Harry, Olden allowed the boy to read the contents of the parchment the casket contained. Harry was surprised when he opened the casket which revealed a parchment and then read its contents. As he read more and more Harry was shocked to read that Dumbledore had opposed his parents will. According to the will his parents had told that under no circumstances was Harry supposed to go to the Dursleys. But what surprised Harry more was that he was to be taken to the potter manor which was supposed to be his home. His parents had also stated that he should claim the manor with all other artifacts. Finally finished with reading his parents will Harry requested Olden if he could give him a tour of the treasure room. Olden was surprised that instead of ordering Harry had requested him. "No wizard have ever given us such respect Mr. Potter. It would be my pleasure to give you the knowledge of the treasure your ancestor have." Olden said. As Olden gave him the tour Harry made mental notes to remind himself that which magical objects he would take to his manor. After the tour was finished Harry told Olden that he would like to take the elder wand, the true cloak of invisibility and the four magical objects owned by the founders to his manor. Olden told that the objects requested by Harry would be in Potter Manor when he arrives there. "But first you will have to claim the potter manor." Olden said.

Harry was smiling too much when he came out of Gringgotts. The scarlet red ring shone brightly in Harry's finger. He had finally after taking some oaths and dropping his blood in the magical bowl had made himself the owner of Potter Manor. Now Harry went back to The Leaky Cauldron and with his luggage used the port key Olden had given him and was transported to the manor. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he was in the middle of a large lawn and some distance far from him was the potter manor painted with crimson red and sparkling silver. As Harry approached the manor he was greeted by a fairy. "Hello young master. It's nice to see you again. My name is Caitlin. I am in charge of keeping your house clean and tidy." She said.

He was given a tour of the manor by Caitlin but what surprised Harry more was the fact that a fairy was given the duty of a house elf and she looked very clean and beautiful compared to the house elf. "The wizarding world usually uses house elves so how come that I have a fairy doing the job of a house elf?" Harry said. "This happens very rarely as we only appear to wizards and witches who have are true and honest from the bottom of your heart. Since your parents and you yourself have a kind heart you were given the opportunity to have a fairy as a housekeeper." the fairy said.

From that day on Harry spent his days in the potter manor. He went to the library section of the house and practiced new spells and wandless magic as he had soon realized that the powers he had back in his olden times were very different from the spells he now had his hands on. The books of the founders also helped Harry to become more powerful as it had very destructive and forbidden spells hidden in its contents. Harry understood now that Olden had been true to his word. He didn't had to worry about food as Caitlin used her powers to do all the house chores. Since Harry had much time left before he went to Hogwarts he had enough time to learn some new spells. One of the most powerful spell was _meteoron ember_ which opened up a hole in the air and made meteors strike at the target. _Spiiral Gladiis looked offensive in a defensive way which made the user surround with lethal dagger like swords protecting the user and killing anyone who dared come nearby._ Harry decided to master the spells as they appeared to be very useful during sticky situations.

Days passed. It seemed like only yesterday Harry had found the dark spells. He had successfully mastered both the meteor spell and the swords spell."METEORON EMBER" said the young boy as a hole appeared in the thin air and a flaming meteor hit the wooden target. "Looks like this new spells will surely be helpful. Why hadn't I come across this spells when I was older?" Harry asked himself. But before he could find the answer to his question a soft and sweet noise was heard by him. "Looks like time to board the Hogwarts Express have come." And saying goodbye to Caitlin Harry apparted from the potter manor. The wards around the manor allowed Harry to leave the area without the ministry or anyone else know that magic was being used.

Harry apparated just beside the Hogwarts Express but he was lucky that no one was around. He saw Hermione board the train some distance away from him. He felt a tingling sensation when he saw her. After all this time he would finally set things straight. He didn't care if he had to face Voldemort again. Not thinking about or stopping for Ron, Harry quickly followed Hermione. "Uh hello Miss." Harry said sheepishly not wanting to surprise Hermione that he knew her. Hermione turned around. She couldn't believe that the person she saw existed. Hermione became silence. A few moments later she came to her senses. "Harry Potter? Is that you? Nice to meet you by the way." She said extending her hand hoping to shake hands with the boy who lived.

"Yes I am Harry Potter and I am pleased to meet you. I would like to know about Hogwarts and all the advice you can give me. It would also be nice if I can be friends with you. " Harry said shaking Hermione's hands.

"Oh sure. But first let's find a seat. It is going to take a long time and yeah I would also be happy to be friends with you." Hermione said happily.

They found an empty compartment and occupied it. Hermione told Harry everything she knew about Hogwarts and its history. She also told him how he was like a celebrity in the wizarding world. Harry tried to look surprised and shocked at the right time so that Hermione may not become suspicious. After a few moments had passed and when Hermione had finally finished her story of Hogwarts the train started to move and slowly but steadily the train picked up speed. Harry was now relaxed. He was ready for Hogwarts from the starting point. Finally things would start getting better for Harry.

 **(AN: Ok I know you all are going to kill me for not giving an update but I had almost forgotten about the story because of homework, assignments and all that stuff. But here was the third chapter. Enjoy it as much as you want. I am not sure about other updates but will try to give one every week. But it can also take more time depending on the amount of work I have. One more important thing I would need your reviews for helping me travel on this path. Nonetheless I wish everyone a happy new year ahead and belated happy Christmas.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR owns it. Last time we saw that Harry claims potter manor, finds new and powerful spells, practices them and how he finally meets Hermione Granger.**

 **Chapter 4 – The Sorting**

Hermione thought that her eyes might have betrayed her when she saw him. But when she shook her hand, she realized that the legend was true. Harry Potter was alive and he had become friends with her. They had left the station quickly and the scenario had changed to high mountains and valleys. She had been talking about the sorting, the four houses and all the other stuff.

It had been a few hours. Harry was surprised a bit when a boy almost their age had come into the compartment in which he and Hermione were sitting. He had blue misty eyes and had a whitish complexion. He also seemed a little more muscular for his age. "Can I join you guys? Almost all other compartments have been filled." He said. "Oh sure you can join us. What is your name?" Harry said.

"Daniel, but my friends prefer to call me Dan." The boy quickly replied.

"It's nice to meet you Dan. And my name is Harry. Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger." Harry said.

"I am pleased to meet you Dan." Hermione said while shaking hands with him.

"So, guys what do you think about Hogwarts?" Dan said once they had finished introducing themselves.

"I am looking forward to getting into the slytherin house. I think it's the best from all the other house and since they are practically winners at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well let's just hope we all can get into slytherin and have a lot of fun."Harry said thinking he had done enough for Gryffindor and wanted to be placed into a new house.

"Well I think the same way, now that Hogwarts has the boy who lived onboard." Dan said happily.

They continued to talk for some time before Hermione suggested that they should get changed into their robes as the train was slowly starting to get slow. So the boys got out of the compartment while Hermione got changed.

The train had stopped a few minutes after the boys had changed into robes. The trio then got out of the train and found themselves at Hogsmeade station. Harry immediately spotted Hagrid who was shouting for the first years to follow him. The three of them went to the bunch of kids surrounding Hagrid. He escorted them along with others to the riverside and then took the boats and traditionally entered the great hall of Hogwarts.

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly when a girl about Harry's age had been sorted into Gryffindor. " **GRANGER, HERMIONE"** said the professor whom Harry recognized as McGonagall from his past. Hermione went to the chair and picked up the hat and as the professor had said kept the hat on her head. Harry telepathically **told** the hat to sort Hermione into the slytherin house and since he was the heir to the 4 founders, the hat listened to him and said "SLYTHERIN" and the slytherin house bursted into a thunderous clapping. After the clapping had died down, the professor said " **WICKERBOTTOM, DANIEL"** and Daniel marched forward and went to the chair and placed the hat on his head. Again telepathically Harry told the hat to place him too in Slytherin. The hat now felt a little odd that everyone wanted to be in slytherin but nonetheless spoke "SLYTHERIN" and again with a loud clapping from the slytherin house, Daniel went and sat beside Hermione. " **POTTER, HARRY"** said the professor after many first years had been placed into their houses. Harry went to the chair and placed the hat on his head. He watched that everyone was eager to know in which house was the golden boy going to be in. "My lord as you are the heir to the 4 founders, I myself cannot place you into any of the 4 houses. What do you want me to do my lord?" said the hat telepathically into his mind. Smirking a little Harry told the hat to place him in slytherin. After a few moments the hat said "SLYTHERIN" aloud. The Slytherin table clapped louder than they had ever clapped when they had got a new student in their house. They had gotten the boy who lived into their house.

(A/N) I know the chapter is too short but bear with me as I cannot get the time and wanted to finish the sorting as quickly as I could. Didn't expected the trio to be in slytherin? Actually I had flipped a coin as I could not decide in which house I should place them. Ron would not be a part of the trio as his place has already been taken up by Daniel. Daniel is going to be Harry's and Hermione's loyal friend but I will leave the rest to figure out on yourself. I will get you another chapter in the coming week. So goodbye till then!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Also some knowledge.**

 **Words in Bold = the character's thought**

 _Words in Italics = Spells_

 **Harry Potter and the Power of Magic**

 **Chapter 5: Preparing for Lessons**

Harry didn't know how much time had gone by. The moment the hat had said that he was in Slytherin, it seemed that nobody knew that he was even there. However, after a few more minutes had passed, Harry placed the hat back on the chair and was about to go and sit with Hermione and Daniel when everyone was knocked back to their senses. The Slytherins were frantically cheering and wished Harry when he sat with them. " **Now I realize how stupid it was to be in Gryffindor. The Slytherins seem to give a powerful and commanding aura from them."** The boy said to himself. The Slytherins were now at an advantage. They now had the-boy-who-lived onboard. It was a very important moment for the Slytherins. In between the feast when Harry looked at the head table. He saw that Dumbledore's eyes had left their usual twinkle.

Albus Dumbledore had lost his senses the moment the hat had said that Harry was a Slytherin. He was confused; Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor and was lastly supposed to defeat Voldemort. Harry being in Slytherin changed all of this. If he would not be in Gryffindor, how was he supposed to mold him to destroy Tom? He needed to do something quick. There was a high chance that Harry would be manipulated to serve Tom or worse be destroyed by Riddle himself. " **After the feast gets over I have to talk with Severus. Now he is the only one who can help me get the boy back on the track for the greater good."** Sighing a little the professor tried to divert his attention for the moment. It would not do any good to stop the feast and forcibly place Harry in Gryffindor. That would make the matters worse.

After Harry's shocking sorting the rest of the feast went by normally. After a few minutes they were soon headed to their dormitories in the dungeons by their prefects. "You are not supposed to roam the castle after night. The door to Slytherins common room won't open if you don't have the password. The password keeps changing every year. The password for this year is Void." Said the prefect Albert Logway once they reached their common room. "You can ask Professor Severus Snape if you have any questions. Lastly, these are your timetables which have the details about when you have each of your classes. Now you can stay in the common room or head to your dorms." He added. Harry along with Hermione and Daniel sat in a corner of the common room. "We are now in Slytherin. What now? I have heard from our fellow Slytherins that some Malfoy wants to be allies with you but it looks like he hates everyone and vice versa." Daniel said. "No. Malfoy is nothing more than just a stupid boy who knows nothing and it's only because of his blood line which is the only reason anybody even listens to him. We will just ignore him and if he becomes a pain in the ass then we have many tricks up our sleeves through which we can make him suffer." Harry said. "And Professor Snape? Everybody says that he is the devil himself and takes house points for no valid reason." Hermione said.

"You are forgetting the fact that we are in his house and he doesn't take house points from his house even if they make mistake. Treat him like any other professor for some time. We will see afterwards if he is good to us or not. Well I think it's enough for today. We will meet you tomorrow." Harry said and after conversing for some time with their housemates went to their dormitories.

Severus was right now in Dumbledore's office. He didn't know what to say.

"What do you think Severus? Was it Mr. Potter's trick or was he rightfully placed in Slytherin by the hat?" Dumbledore had said.

"No sir. Potter doesn't have the required magic to pass through the hats defenses and let himself choose where he wanted to go." Snape said.

"Then you need to keep a close eye on him Severus. That boy can be in danger. If Voldemort returns now he will not have the power to destroy him."

"It will not be a problem."

"You can go now Severus."

And with a nod Severus left the Headmaster's office. He was himself surprised that the Potter line which as long as he could remember were in Gryffindor. That fool James was even in Gryffindor. Then what was this kid had to do with being in Slytherin. He knew that he did not had the capability to command the hat to place him in Slytherin. This was a long day maybe he would get some answers tomorrow when he meets him personally in his classes.

Author's Note: I know it's almost a year since I last gave any chapters but I had to deal with exams and was also in depression. But now I am back in the game. One more thing I know this one is a small chapter but I wanted to post a chapter back very soon so that the story can move on. Coming to that I am not the one who leaves the story in between. I also want to know from you guys that whether you want long chapters which will take considerable time or small chapters which will be posted frequently? Anyways let me know this in your reviews and have fun till the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Power of Magic

Chapter 6 The Lessons

Daniel was starting to like the school and its environment. Only a day before he had met and befriended a celebrity as his housemates told him. Daniel like Harry had lost his parent's who were wizard and witch in the first magical war. But he still had her older sister Eve who cared for her. But at this moment he thought it was not nice to think about good old time as they were heading to the potions class after breakfast. He along with Harry and Hermione were moving to Snape's class. "Time to test my magical abilities" he said to himself.

Daniel laughed in his mind. Snape was constantly making fun of the Gryffindors who were having their first class with the Slytherins. Snape had given all of them some ingredients to make a potion which was red in color. He along with Harry and Hermione were the first to make the potion successfully and as a result Snape awarded them 30 points each. If the rest of the lessons and classes went like this he could pass with flying colors.

Snape was quiet impressed by the trios but he wanted to see if Potter knew about Asphodel and Wormwood. He still had a grudge against the potters and disgracing Potter's boy would surely give him the pleasure. Right now he was making fun of Longbottom in front of the whole class and was trying his best to deduct points from Gryffindors. "15 points from Gryffindors for not knowing about Wormwood and Asphodel. I expected you to read the theories on different potions and their ingredients Neville." Neville was scared and angry at the same time on the professor. "It doesn't matter, Mr. Potter if you may give Neville information about these ingredients." The blow was delivered by Snape now he just needed to wait and watch. "Asphodel and Wormwood are ingredients which are used to make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death." Harry said confidently, he knew Snape would not give up on dishonoring him but surprisingly he did not ask any other questions and gave him 10 points. Snape thought that this was enough for today. The boy had brewed the potion perfectly and even had basic knowledge about Draught of the Living Death. The rest of the class went by normally if you can say that Snape abusing the Gryffindor is normal.

Harry was looking forward to charms. As soon as the class had settled down Professor Flitwick arrived. Harry knowing that Flitwick would let them play games but wanted to show him the incendeo spell and asked him "Professor Flitwick before we can begin our class, can I show you some charms which I have mastered?" Harry also wanted to show the levitation charm and with Flitwick's permission was allowed to show his magic.

Flitwick was indeed surprised by Harry Potter who wanted to show everyone his progress at charms. Being the kind professor he was he allowed the boy to show it to them. What would surprise him more would be when Harry would cast his spells. Harry took a piece of parchment and placed it on a table. **"Now is the time to show everyone what you can do Harry"** he said to himself. Pointing his wand towards the parchment and focusing on it Harry said loudly " _Wingardium Leviosa!"._ To everyone's surprise the parchment flew up in the air and after letting it stay in the air Harry said " _Incendeo!"_ Harry amazed everyone as the parchment slowly began to burn itself until there was nothing left.

Hermione and Daniel were the first to come out of the shock. They didn't knew that their friend was capable of doing so much things. Hermione noted that Incendeo was a second year spell and they were not supposed to learn it until next year. They clapped at Harry's wonderful show and soon the rest of the class followed. They realized how much their housemate was capable of. Professor Flitwick could hardly hide his happiness. True James and Lily's boy was placed in Slytherin but that had not stopped the boy from showing his abilities. "Brilliant Harry, Brilliant! I have never come across a student who has mastered a higher level spell without knowing much of the basic spells. 20 points to Slytherin for showing their magical capability." Flitwick said as he clapped in respect of the boy's power. Harry thought that he was going on the right path and if it continued like this he would have no problem getting the professor's respect and trust.

Now they just had to deal with Transfiguration before they can have a break and lunch before going back to rest of the classes. So now, they were heading to their Transfiguration class. Daniel had told them that they had transfiguration with the Gryffindor. "Hermione, what is the difference between Charms and Transfiguration? Both of them seem to be the same subject." Daniel said. Though he came from a pureblood family and had been given the basic knowledge, he still was confused between them. "Well Daniel it's no surprise that you think both of them are the same. Many of the students think so but there is a very small difference which everyone seems to forget. Basically in charms you change the factors or the appearance of the object but in Transfiguration you completely change the object into something else." Hermione hoped that their new friend would get the point and it seems so.

Harry was entranced by the way Hermione had very simply described the difference between charms and transfiguration. Hermione and Daniel were his true friends he knew that. " **But what about me? I have not told them about killing the Dursleys. Hermione would fuckin hell surely be mad at me and Daniel would also be pissed off. I should tell them as quickly as I can maybe today night?"** Making up his mind they entered the class and sat down. "Man, what's taking McGonagall so long? I wish she would just come up here quickly and finish her lecture. I am so hungry that I feel I can eat a horse!" Ron said. Harry knew that the red headed idiot wouldn't miss a chance to disrespect the professors. "Maybe you think nothing else instead of eating and sleeping Weasley. Not to forget the fact that you would insult your professors behind their back or in front of them." Harry said quickly taking a glance at the black cat on McGonagall's table that nobody knew what to do with. "Oh, I never realized that any Slytherin had any respect for them."

Minerva McGonagall was not the person who would allow the fight to go on which could lead to more troubles. "Mr. Ronald Weasley 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Professor. Another 20 points from Gryffindor for arguing with a fellow Slytherin" McGonagall said as she returned to her human form from her cat animagus. It was not like that she supported Harry because he was her favorite student or the fact that he was once in Slytherin. But he spoke sensibly. Students were expected to show respect to their elders and not to fight with each other.

Several students were surprised when they saw that McGonagall transformed from a cat to her original form. "Professor I didn't realized you were in the class!" Ron said trying to get the points back from his head of the house. "Most of those who are fooled take everything around them for granted. For instance, you thought the creature sitting there was a cat but instead was the animal form of-"She was about to complete her sentence but was cut short by another voice.

"An animagus. Wizards or witches who have gone through rigorous training so that they can turn into their animal counterpart. For example, Professor McGonagall whose animal counterpart is a cat. Though animagus have to register themselves." Harry said. "Correct Mr. Potter. I didn't know you had such vital information about animagus." McGonagall said she had not expected him or any of her students to even know about animagus. "Professor, can we begin the class I feel that we have lost valuable time in explaining Weasley about Animagus." the boy said. Not trying to further create a scene she went on to explain about the theory of transfiguration and how it needed great concentration and peace of mind to even turn a small nail into something else.

Soon the theory was completed and along with it the rest of the class. Harry noticed that his fellow Slytherins wanted to know how he knew so much about animagus. He had told them that he would discuss it with them during lunch. However, Blaise Zabbini seemed to have a deep desire to know more about Animagus from Harry. He wondered how that boy had so much knowledge about magic. He would have to ask him during lunch though.

Author's Note: And there we go another chapter finished. How was the comeback? A short chapter followed by another one after a few days. This was what I wanted to repay you guys for not being in touch for such a long time. Don't worry I think you guys will get another chapter or two until my session break ends. Please read and review. It will surely help me know how you feel whether the story is going in the right direction or not. And yeah the story will have some bad language but not too much so don't fret. Until the next chapter folks and have fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. There has been a mistake in the number of chapter's I will edit it as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter 7 Lessons II**

Blaise Zabbini was happy. Harry Potter had told them that it was nothing and had learned just a few things from his library in potter manor. He had also told him that if he wanted, Harry would give him the necessary books. Blaise had rejected saying that he just wanted to start a friendship with him. Harry had said that it wouldn't hurt to have few more friends and thus began his path on his wonderful friendship with him. He had also warned him and his friends that Professor Binns who taught History of Magic had never failed any newcomer to feel sleepy in his class.

Daniel was a bit tensed. Blaise had just recently told them that Professor Binns was arguably the most pathetic and boring class. Though he knew that they had Harry with them. "Don't feel disappointed, everyone is in for a shock when they head for History of Magic." Harry had said but didn't say anymore on the topic. He thought maybe Harry was going to do something which would make the class more fun. But he didn't think about it more as they had the class with Binns after lunch.

Hermione now knew what Harry was talking about. He had convinced Binns to let him conduct the class and it looked like everyone were enjoying the class. History of Magic for the first time became interesting. Harry had made it more fun by giving out facts and telling small stories related to the topics which they were progressing in. She now realized that Harry was much more than what was written in books which described him. Everyone it seemed were wrong about Slytherin House as well. Everyone in Slytherin house had spoken to her kindly while it was true that some like Malfoy didn't spoke to or made fun of her. However, she didn't told Harry or Daniel about it as it could lead them towards trouble. Daniel was an attractive, mindful and if Hermione was not wrong a little more intelligent than her. So was the case with Harry. In almost every class today he had been the star student. He hadn't allowed any opportunity to slip by from his hand! She got back from her thoughts and listened to a side story which Harry was now telling them.

History of Magic class ended with many of the students impressed and inspired by Harry. Many students had noted down his important points. Cuthbert Binns himself was devastated when he compared his work and Harry Potter's work. Normally he would go to his class and read his notes to the class. He didn't mind if people felt drowsy and slept in his class. But the class which Mr. Potter had conducted had made many students in just a couple of minutes interested in the subject. This had resulted in Slytherin getting 25 points. He felt he needed a change; maybe this profession wasn't right for him. He would try to soon speak with Dumbledore regarding his retirement.

DADA was obviously boring. Quirrel stuttered so much that it was difficult to make out what he was saying. Fortunately Harry with some help of Daniel was able to convince the Professor to allow them to take the class. Harry demonstrated to the class the Flipendo spell and gave some advanced theory on DADA.

In biology too Harry performed the _Incendio_ spell successfully and was able to win his house 25 points in the pop quiz which Professor Sprout had conducted. They were now only left with their flying lessons before they could have free time. "You have to lift the brooms without touching them. You can do this by stretching your hand out and saying 'up'." Professor Hooch had said to them. No wonder harry was able to get the broom in his hand in his first trial. Then after Madam Hooch had showed them how to fly, which Harry was able to do perfectly though Neville broke his arm when he tried to fly. Now as Harry knew what was going to happen, he decided that for this time he would allow Malfoy to snatch Neville remembrall which led Harry to go after him. He knew that Neville was not his housemate but he just wanted to get Neville's remembrall back was for the sake of being in Slytherin quidditch team.

Snape was currently scanning through the theory work of a certain Harry Potter. He had told them to get information on the various types of rare ingredients and where they could find them. Mr. Potter had very precisely mentioned the area where Snape could find them, not like the others who had not written the location of the potion ingredients except Miss. Granger and another of Potter's friend Mr. Crumpleton. Snape was broken from his attention when Harry was flying just outside his office. How could he forget that the boy had inherited his father's flawless flying skills? If I can get the boy on the quidditch team maybe Slytherin will also be able to always keep the Quidditch Cup to the Slytherins. With that in mind he quickly winded up his work and went downstairs to meet him

Harry knew the moment that Snape had noticed how he had caught the remembrall he would be at the place in just a few minutes. And as Harry had foreseen, Severus came down to the grounds. "Mr. Potter, follow me." Snape had said and turned and moved towards the entrance. Harry quickly followed the greasy Professor. None of them said anything until they came to a classroom. "I expect you to stay here quietly Mr. Potter if you don't want to be in trouble." Snape said before he entered the class. Harry waited there and soon a tall boy who Harry thought was in his sixth year exited the class. He had jet black hair and his eyes had gray color. Harry thought his looks were quite intimidating. **If this is Flint, then this version of him is very different from the one where I had come from.** He thought.

"Mr. Potter meet Marcus Flint. The Captain and Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Flint this is Mr. Potter as you know and the would be seeker of the Slytherin team." Snape said in his usual raspy voice as they both shook hands. "Marcus, I want you to train our new seeker from tomorrow onwards as soon as you can."He said. "Sure, Professor it would be my honor as a captain to train our new seeker. How about tomorrow in the afternoon. A good time for practice I would say. Your lessons should be over till then too." Flint said. Harry agreed and was allowed to go back. Harry looked forward to tomorrow's training even though he already knew it from his past.

 **There we go another chapter finished. In the next chapter we will cover Harry's training and maybe Halloween, though I am not sure about the latter. Anyways do read and drop a review. Until next chapter then!**


End file.
